


Hella lonely

by TheAnimeZankyou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Coffee Shops, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeZankyou/pseuds/TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sign left outside the store after being dumped but so many reply to the message. The male notices one who he has his eyes set on but does not reply to the message. Now that he wants him and will try to get to him.<br/>AoKise</p><p>Aomine, a shy Barista dumped by Satsuki as he was gay. She plays a prank on him but turns out in his favour. He is so damn attractive.</p><p>Kise, a far too sexy male that does not realise of Aomine's sexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hella lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this picture  
> http://s1303.photobucket.com/user/thelibrarina/media/barista_zps5bd2f589.jpg.html

On a wet and windy day in Tokyo, a depressed male was in the middle of wiping up a table that had little droplets of coffee on it. The coffee that he had made freshly for the customer. He hated the rain at this precise moment, it was teasing him as he had received a horrifying text from his girlfriend that she was dumping him. It was all because every time she stared at a guy’s ass...so was he. For a man, another’s man’s ass in their hands was the best thing when the round butt cheeks feels so squidy in their hands. There was also other perks for dating another male but he just didn’t get there yet. 

He enjoyed his job so much as the smell of coffee was intoxicating. It was better than the smell of petrichor outside the shop and the faint smell that the customers brought in. Coffee was like a secret drug that everyone knew but didn't care and some overdosed on coffee. One being himself. 

“Aomine!” Shouted one of his colleagues. “Can you clean the filter? You are better than I am,” the tanned make sighed and swiftly walked behind the counter to clean the filter for the tenth time that day. It always had to be cleaned constantly. With a rag he cleaned the nozzle first. It was turning to be a very long shift with not many people visiting. It was family business so they were dependant on money. It was Aomine’s uncle's restaurant that he worked in. Many people girls fancied his cousins who were seen as greek gods in their white shirts and aprons wrapped their skinny frames. The blue haired male was also in the same attire but girls didn’t come for him as they believed he was too scary for them but he was actually a massive softy inside. 

The next day was completely different for so many reasons. It was lovely blue skies that made everyone forget the horrible rain that occurred yesterday. The annoying bird chirped happily on their perched tree just outside cafe. The blue haired male was presently setting out the seats and tables for customers to enjoy sitting outside. He placed the velvet barrier around the tables and chairs protecting them from sticky fingers. The Touou cafe was now open for business and Aomine's long day was about to begin. 

Many customers came and went without any hassle. It was around noon when the tanned male saw a flash of pink run past the shop.

“Oh-ho! I wonder what she was doing. Women trouble. Wasn't she a wacka-doo?” his cousin, Ryōma, laughed as he began to blend some ice and coffee for a frappuccino. Aomine began to laugh as she was no longer a concern of his. She didn't even cross his mind any more, she was just a recent past. Though, they only broke up yesterday, he didn’t really for her at all. She was the one who ended it so she shouldn’t have any regret. Aomine was very confused when he was dating her. He was not sure of sexual preference at that time. 

Aomine was taking in an order when a male customer handed over his money along with a sheet of paper with eleven digits on it. 

“Sir, this must be yours,” he handed it back but the customer winked at him. 

“You keep it. Call me anytime.” the name on the sheet was ‘Kagami’. He pondered if he should stash it in his apron or bin it. The male was undeniably hot with his dark red hair with hints of black at the tips. He was a very muscular male with a strangely dark aura around him but he hadn't had his morning coffee yet. Kagami gave a crooked smile as Aomine stashed it inside his pocket. Rypma just laughed as a male just handed him his phone number. Aomine handed the red haired male his change and went to collect someone else’s order while his cousins dealt with the male’s drink.  
7  
Around an hour later, another male handed him a sheet of paper with another male who was much smaller than the last male who handed over his phone number. The male this time was much scrawnier than Kagami. This male had light brown hair with chestnut eyes.

“G-give me a call, anytime,” he stuttered to the Barista. Aomine took the paper and stuffed it beside Kagami’s number. Mukuro, the oldest cousin, chortled at all the males hitting on him. The blue haired male was confused how everyone knew that he was a homosexual. There wasn’t a billboard around his neck announcing it to the whole world. He had to look down just in case there was one there: there wasn’t. 

When Ryoma headed outside to clean the tables, he nearly broke down with laughter at their sign. Many customers stared at him. He quickly ran inside the shop and placed the key for the till around his neck. He budged his cousin out the way and served the next customer. 

“Go clean the plates outside. I forgot to bring them in,” the male sighed and walked outside, to his shock was their signboard. On the lovely board was a lovely picture of Aomine standing beside giant letters that read: “Today your barista is: 1. Hella fucking gay 2. Desperately single. For your drink today i recommend: you give me your number.” There wasn’t a billboard around his neck but there was a billboard outside announcing his sexual preference. The male suddenly clicked to why all these events were happening. It was because of Satsuki this morning that random males kept giving him phone numbers. He was inches away from wiping it off the board and writing their specials for today but his uncle grabbed his shoulder and hissed at him to leave it on. The shop was gaining more customers if they knew that they was an attractive homosexual wanting to hook up with everyone he saw.

“Maybe you might meet the one,” Aomine just rolled his eyes and went on collecting the dirty cups from outside. His uncle headed back inside to deal with the other things and make sure his sons were behaving and surprisingly they were even though they were hitting on the girl who he was serving. His uncle rolled his eyes but she was a beauty.

“Are they treating you right, my darling?” The girl laughed but she was used to it as she was a regular to the store. Everyone knew that she was engaged but that didn't stop them. Aomine was the only one who she liked as he was generally nice to her. 

“Hello sweetie. Were you kicked off the tills?” he nodded suggesting to all the dirty plates he had in his basket. She laughed and patted his shoulder as she gracefully walked out the shop with a smirk. All the cousins glared at him as he was the only who was graced by her hand on the shoulder. The blue haired male knew that he was going to get killed for a long time. 

Aomine was forced behind a till when a young male came into the shop. He had large black glasses on that complimented his light blonde hair. Aomine instantly fell in love with the male as he handed over his money. His voice was so sweet that he wanted him to talk for ever. When the money was handed over there was no note with his phone number on it. He felt slightly deflated when there was no number. Was he not attractive? Unlike the others who handed their phone number, he really wanted to strip him down and show him a good time. From the way he acted, the blonde male would act shy but in the bedroom, they would argue to be the dominant one. 

“That's 2.10 change. It will be ready shortly,” Aomine watched as he stepped to the end of the till. The male felt good as the young male had ordered to sit in and he was gladly going to watch him for the rest of his shift. The blonde male collected his cup and sat in a small booth. He placed his laptop on the table and began to write. The blue haired male just couldn't take his eyes of the blonde male. He was just far too gorgeous for anybody. 

“Stop with all your dirty thoughts! Its contaminating the coffee. Keep it PG-13 please,” Aomine laughed at Mukuro how was slightly exaggerating with the pain going through his head. The older cousin pretended that the dirty thoughts was actually killing him. The fearsome looking male walked behind the counter and began collect the dirty mugs and plates and placed them on the stack for one of the cousins to clean. Aomine cleaned every table around the hot male. He didn’t even look up once. Long skinny fingers gracefully reached out to touch a keystroke. The blue haired male was almost hypnotised by their elegance. Each button he pressed clicked with the pads of his fingers gently caressing them. The youngest barista wanted the hands to wrap around him and gently pleasure him.

His cousin pulled him away and pushed him to the back to try and control his thoughts. He was nearly drooling on the customer. Mukuro walked up to the blonde male and sat down beside up. He stared at him in confusion as he was to close to comfort.

“Now, please don’t mind me being forward. Is it okay if I ask a really personal question?” The blonde haired male shyly nodded. Aomine watched them from the corner of the room, peeking into the conversation. “Are you into men at all? Or even considered dating a male. My cousin thinks you are hot and he would like to get to know you?” Kise peeked to the corner of the room to see Aomine hiding. Once their eyes met the shy barista ducked behind the corner. The blonde male laughed at how sweet the male was being. 

“Is that the cousin hiding in the corner?” 

“Yes, thats him. He is quiet shy admitting his feelings to someone he actually likes,” the blonde male smirked and went back to typing. “Sorry for bothering you. Would you like a free refill?” He asked as he touched the cup. The blonde haired male nodded sheepishly and watched as the older male walked behind the counter and handed the cup to his younger cousin. The male watched as he elegantly prepared the coffee. In his mind he was arguing if he wanted to strike up a conversation. The cousin was very hot and trufully he would very much like to show him a thing or two in the bedroom. Kise took off his glasses when Aomine began to walk up to him with his coffee. The barista nearly dropped the coffee when he saw his lovely brown orbs. He placed the cup on the table with some spilling down his hand. The blonde haired male placed a soft hand on top of the young blue haired male. 

“I’m Kise Ryota. Mind telling me your name, cousin?” Aomine loved the way he spoke. It was so beautiful that it was almost like a purr. The hand was so warm and gentle resting on top of his skin.

“I’m Aomine Daiki. It’s very nice to meet you, Kise. I’m very sorry about my cousin. He just doesn’t know how to shut up,” Aomine apologised with a strong blush across his face.

“Hey, it’s okay. I like how he was looking out for you. Very sweet,” Kise motioned for Aomine to come closer so he could whisper in his ear. Aomine leaned forward so his ear was lingering near his lips. “Tell your older cousin that I only date males,” Aomine blushed like a light bulb turned on. Kise held Aomine’s forearm as he him in place. It wasn't a tight hold just enough pressure that he could hear him well. “I would very much like to get to know you as well. What time do you finish tonight?” Kise asked.

“I finish at five,” Kise looked to the clock to see it was only half 3. He still had another two pages to write. 

“I still got some things to do. I will just wait for you. Thanks for the refill. It tastes amazing,” Aomine blushed and went on clearing tables. Kise placed his glasses back on and typed again on the laptop. Ryoma, Mukuro and Rei, their uncle, watched as Aomine flirted with one of their customers. Rei didn’t mind if his nephew was homosexual, he was still the same kid. 

The three barista’s went back to their hard work, charming customers into staying a little longer even though it was just Aomine’s cousin and his uncle. He was friendly to the other customers like they expected. He couldn’t misbehave as the one who he had a crush on was sitting their quietly typing to himself, minding his own business. Aomine emptied the pieces of paper into the bin as he no longer needed a reason to call them back as he had a male who he would do anything to treasure him.

When Aomine finished his shift, he changed out of his white shirt and apron and threw on of his large jumpers and grabbed his wallet and keys. He walked out of the back to see that Kise was still working. He walked over and sat next to him and looked at what he was looking at. He saw there a long paragraphs with the title of Coffee Shop. He saw that there was a picture of Aomine’s coffee with the sweet flower design on the top of it. There was many paragraphs about the texture and what he would do to change it.

“Are you ready to go?” Kise looked up to see that Aomine was dressed to go out for a delicious meal. He packed up his laptop and placed it back in its bag. The blue haired handed Kise’s cup to Mukuro who was still working as hard. 

“Good luck, Daiki. See you tomorrow morning,” Kise was right beside him as they walked out of the coffee shop. Aomine held the door open for his soon to be boyfriend. Kise walked out first into the cold streets then Aomine right behind him. 

“Any place you fancy?” Aomine asked as they walked side by side. Kise stopped right in front of Aomine and turned round to face him.

“Depends, if this is a first date or not. In my honest opinion I want it to be,” Kise placed his hands back on Aomine’s arms as they gazed into each other’s eyes. “I wanna know everything about you, Aomine Daiki,” Kise looked so sweet staring into his blue eyes. The gentle fingers traced down his arms to his wrist to his large hands. “On first dates, I like to hold hands. I can tell if we connect through our hands,” Kise locked his fingers with Aomine’s which were extremely warm.

“How about I take you to a restaurant that I love and if it’s one of your favourites, I will do what I usually do on dates,” Kise really wanted to know what he did on dates. Aomine held Kise’s hand as they walked to the restaurant. Aomine pulled Kise onto the bus that he was needing to go. As they sat down on the chairs Kise leaned in closer as the slightly taller male was very warm. The hands never broke apart even when Aomine paid their fare. It was like they had been together for so long not only a few hours. Their hands perfectly interlocked with one another. On the bus, Aomine and Kise decided to play to questions but 10 were ones that implied to both and the rest were dedicated to the other person.

Aomine loved every answer that Kise gave. Kise was 21, the same as Aomine; he had two older sister who were twins; he grew up in Kanagawa for most of his life; he didn’t have any pets but he always wanted a dog; he lived on his own since high school; he loved drawing portraits of people; he had attended Kaijou high school; he was learning to drive; Kise was a third year at Tokyo University studying photography; he wanted to travel to America and see the world over there. Aomine just instantly fell in love with him. After of the questions Kise was looking so good that Aomine was finding it hard to resist him. After the ten questions, Aomine pulled Kise of the bus and down the road to their restaurant. Kise vaguely knew where they were heading. 

“Have you heard this place?” Kise looked up at the restaurant and shook his head. They released each others hands as they walked in. Aomine asked for a table for two near the back where they could have privacy from judgemental eyes. 

Kise loved the lighting and the whole general atmosphere that the restaurant. It was so romantic with the candlelight in the middle of their table illuminating parts of their faces. Kise looked through the whole menu to see that all of it looked so delicious. He could see why Aomine loved this place, it was amazing.

Aomine had ordered their meals and handed the menus back to the waiter so he and Kise could finish their game.

“Now this may be really personal but is there a reason, you and your uncle are so close?” Aomine went quiet and looked into his drink. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to,” Kise reached over and placed a hand on Aomine’s. The tanned male looked up into Kise’s brown eyes.

“When I was younger my parents were in a car crash since I didn’t have much relatives left. I was forced to stay with my uncle and his sons. It’s the reason why I see him as a father figure to me,” Kise almost regretted saying anything now, knowing the story. He moved his chair closer to Aomine’s and placed a hand to his lap and rubbed his inner thigh. 

“Can I ask one last personal question?” Aomine nodded again and watched as the hand slid closer to his body. “Have you ever been with a male before, sexually?” 

“No. A couple of days ago, my girlfriend broke up with me because she had found out about my sexality,” Kise wanted draw his hand back but he just couldn’t help himself. Everytime he drew his closer to his body he watched as his breath hitched slightly. “What about you?” Aomine asked in a low voice. 

“I have a couple of boyfriends. They never wanted to get so serious with me. My last boyfriend Kasamatsu, hated every time I tried to touch him. So i just ended it.”

“A little warning, I’m a beast when it comes to sex. Hope you like staying in bed for day,” Aomine guided Kise’s hand to rest actually on his lap. “I will go easy on you, if you wish,” he purred in the blonde’s ear. Kise shivered as he so desperately wanted to experiment with his soon to be boyfriend. They heard a cough behind them, when they turned round they saw their waiter carrying two bowls of soup. Kise allowed to the waiter to put the bowls down before he moved his seat back. 

The males ate quickly to relieve a little attention that needed urgent requirement. It wasn't like either of the males to behave in this way but being with their partner sparked something dwelling inside them. They didn't bother having anything sweet to eat as they sensed they were in a bit of a hurry. 

Aomine lead the way into the the dark cold night. His hand went back and interlocked with Kise's. The blonde haired male decided to lead Aomine instead this time and dragged him back onto a bus. This time he paid the fare. Aomine placed his hands on Kise's waist as they walked up the aisle to a free seat. The bus ride ended quickly and Kise pulled Aomine of the bus and down a little side street to a flat block. As they walked in Aomine was in awe at the lovely interior. 

When they entered the lift the frustration was building up to a climax. He really wanted to push Aomine against the wall and grind his hips against his groin. Instead, Kise stood really close to Aomine as they were taking up to the 7th floor. It suddenly dawned on the tanned the male that he was going to have sex with a male for the first time. Though he was very confident with taking the virginity of a female, he had no clue what the foreplay was like for a male. Kise was very experienced with the foreplay of a male.

“Kise, can I be honest?” The blonde male turned to look at the taller male. “I’m a little nervous. I haven’t done anything like this before,” Kise rested his head on his arm and rubbed his hand.

“I have some beer if you want. We can take it slow, this is our first date,” every time he spoke Aomine just wanted to rip off his clothes and attack his precious lips. “I have only done it a few times. I am not that much experienced. Just do what you feel like. I will be okay with it.”

When Kise lead Aomine to his home, he was instantly saw how cool it was. There was loads of painting and pictures on the wall. He looked to the paintings to see that RK was in the corner of each. All those photos and paintings were Kise’s own masterpieces. “Would you like a beer?” Aomine nodded and sat the kotatsu that was placed in the livingroom. Kise handed him a beer and sat next to him. Kise slowly chugged on the drink, Aomine following in pursuit. The tanned male’s eyes glanced towards Kise where he watched as he swallowed the drink. Aomine left his drink and crawled over to him and began to attack his neck with kisses. Kise dropped his drink, luckily it was empty and gripped onto Aomine’s shoulders. Kise was pushed onto the floor and the taller male crawled on top of him. Aomine leaned down and gently pressed his lips against Kise’s soft and moist lips. In an instance, Kise quickly kissed his lips back in a hot passion. Aomine had never felt any kisses like this before. They were so erotic and hot.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom,” Aomine lifted Kise up and headed to the other room where he believed the bedroom was and he was correct. He placed the male on the bed and his hands going straight to the hem of his shirt and stripped it of his body. Kise loved the pads of fingers touching his skin as they glided down his skin as they rested in his hips. Their lips never parting away from each other. Aomine pushed a tongue into Kise’s mouth he earned a mewl from Kise’s lips. Saliva dripped down their mouths in their battle for dominance. They had only met several hours ago but already they were planning to have sex. Aomine kissed his neck and left a few marks as he sucked on the skin. Kise couldn’t help but let a moan escape his mouth.

“I can see how you are a beast in bed,” Kise puffed as he held Aomine close to his body.

“I haven’t even started yet. Before I ravish this body of yours, will you be my boyfriend?” Kise replied with a kiss to his lips and dipped his fingers into Aomine’s waistband and began to cup his penis. Aomine moaned as the fingers felt so good. He couldn’t believe how amazing it felt that his penis was already reacting to his touch. “Blow me,” Aomine moaned. Aomine discarded his partner’s t-shirt and threw it on the floor. Aomine rolled them over so Kise was on top straddling his hips. Kise was taking back but pulled Aomine’s trousers off leaving him in his boxers. He gently eased his penis from the restraints of his boxers. Aomine’s fingers slid up his body and teased a pink nipple: pinching and pulling ever so tightly.

Kise gingerly licked the tip of Aomine’s head. The tanned male had many girls but none were ever this skilled at getting him to cum so quick. He rubbed the top as he covered the base in his saliva. Aomine placed a hand in his blonde locks and tangled his fingers within. The blonde male took pleasure in prolonging his pace. 

He loved the gentle moans that escaped his mouth. His hand began to rub up and down the long, thick shaft, coating his penis in his oozing precum. 

“Kise, take all of me,” he moaned so badly as he fisted his hair. Kise smirked at the male withering in pleasure just from his tongue. His tongue glided up the shaft back to the head and twirled his tongue on the foreskin. “Stop teasing me and take me whole,” the male smirked as he was so impatient. Kise looked up to Kise as he engulfed the head and continued to twirl around the foreskin. His eyes peered into Aomine’s eyes as he gently sucked the head. Aomine shivered his the knot in his stomach suddenly clenched tighter and tighter. Kise was forced to take the whole of Aomine’s thick penis as the male had forced him to take it all. 

Kise’s mouth was filled with all of the large penis that he could feel his own erection against his jeans. The blonde haired male twisted the sweaty balls as he bobbed his head up down. His tongue gliding up and down the shaft. Aomine held his head as he guided the head to the base of the penis to the head of the penis. He couldn’t help but moan at all the lewd noises he was making. Aomine forced his head to take all his substance in. The male swallowed the salty substance and loved the taste of every drop.

“I wanna enter you,” Kise climbed of Aomine and allowed his boyfriend to climb back on top. They both quickly stripped Kise of his trousers and boxers, tossing them onto the floor. Their hot bodies rubbing against each when the tanned male lay on top of him. Sweat dripping down their bodies from the heat that was building up in the room. Aomine placed his fingers near Kise’s mouth where the male gently sucked on them making sure they were well covered. Aomine leaned down and kissed Kise’s lips as he inserted a digit into him. Kise felt oddly uncomfortable with something inside him. Aomine began to twisted the finger deeper and deeper inside until he found his prostate. Kise raised his hip as he wanted Aomine to take him in the instant. Aomine prepared Kise until he was dripping from the little hole.

“Go ahead,” Aomine gave one last kiss to his lips and held him close as he aligned his penis against the entrance. “Show me the beast within,” With that Aomine pushed forward entering Kise’s entrance. Aomine groaned as the walls clamped around his penis. He slowly moved on instinct and lubricated the inside with every thrust. Kise arched his back as he was already pounding into him. The blonde male couldn’t help but grab the sheets as he tried to stop himself from breaking out of consciousness. Aomine grabbed a leg and placed it over his shoulder and thrusted into the young male. Kise had never felt like this before. He could see how much of a beast he actually was. The sweat began to glide down his body. He squirmed and wrapped his arms around his neck held Aomine close. Kise kissed his neck as he pounded into him. There was no denying that he now was in heaven. 

Their moans and cries called through the night. Aomine made sure that neighbours were well aware of what was going on. He wanted them to be jealous that Kise was getting fucked in his ass. 

“Turn around,” Kise did as he was commanded and faced the headboard gripping onto the bars as he was thrusted forward with great a force. As his walls clamped around the penis, he was dragged back into his ass where he was propelled forward again. Aomine wrapped an arm around his hips and played with his dripping cock. He wanted to make sure that he was going to die from such pleasure. 

“I’m going to cum!” Aomine moaned into his ear. The pace quickly quickened, lewd noises could be heard from the blonde male’s ass. Aomine groaned every time the walls squeezed him. 

“Me too! Come inside!” Aomine gave one last thrust before spilling all of his liquid inside the blonde male. Kise gripped his sheets as he came onto his stomach. He couldn’t believe that a male he had just met had sex with him on their first date. Aomine collapsed beside the male and pulled him close to his chest. “That was amazing,” he panted as he traced Aomine’s abs. “You are amazing. You wanna stay the night? I think the buses stopped running,” Aomine allowed the male to touch him freely as he rested his eyes. His arms wrapped around his body as he held him close. He had never felt this way even after he had sex with Satsuki. He was so excited to have a boyfriend who was so awesome and accepted that he had never dated a male before. He had sex with many women and he never liked some of the girls he had been in but he loved being inside Kise. The blonde male rested his head on Aomine’s strong chest. 

Aomine woke up with a burning feeling in his groin. He looked down to see that his boyfriend was giving him a sweet blow. He grabbed his head and held him in place as he moved his hips in time. He looked to the clock to see it was 10 in the morning. He had work but he was loving was Kise was doing to him. He squirted his juice into his mouth. 

“Morning, babe. Sleep well?” Aomine pulled Kise up and gave him a peck on his lips as he climbed out of bed. Kise stared at his naked butt as he moved around the house. It was so well defined and all the muscles on his back made Kise moan a little. It was so irresistibly sexy that he wanted to have sex with him all the time. Watch as the muscles flexed as they tainted his body. Kise was taken out of his daydream when the bed dipped slightly. Aomine was on his knees crawling over him. “Babe, I got to go to work. I’ll see you later. You just recover,” he gave him one last kiss on the lips before he walked out the door.

Aomine walked into work with the clothes he had on last night and skipped the cue to receive a free coffee where he had taking it to the back so he could quickly change into his uniform. His uncle walked to the back to talk to his nephew.

“Ahhh, the walk of shame. Been there. So, how was it?” His uncle sniffed his body and groaned. “Boy, please tell me you didn’t have sex. Tell me you didn’t have sex with him!” Aomine blushed then took of his shirt. “Go upstairs and wash the sex of you. If your lover comes shall I send him up?”

“He won’t be able to move. Not with the pounding I gave him,” Aomine laughed as he climbed the stairs for a shower. His uncle was slightly proud that he was so good at sex but was slightly put off that it was with another male. 

Around 1 o’clock when Kagami came back into the store, he had his smile on. Aomine shifted his eyes so that he didn’t need to look at him. 

“Hey, there. I never received a call from you. I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight,” he flirted disgracefully. Aomine turned round to see Kise waiting in line, leaning against the side. He gave a coy smiled and asked what Kagami wanted to drink. “Your number and that booty,” Aomine rolled his eyes and had to defend his new relationship.

“Sorry but I’m taken and he is incredible lover,” Kagami huffed and walked into Kise pushing him over a little, his hips hurting even more. He let out a gentle groan. Aomine checked if Kise was okay and began to prepare the coffee he had ordered yesterday. Kise handed over his phone number instead of money. “What's this?” He did as he read the numbers.

“I was on my way to phone you but I realised that I didn't have your number” Kise then handed over some money. Aomine refused the money and payed with some money in his pocket. “I wanna pay for you, one day. All I paid for was the bus in the way to mine,” Kise walked up to the end to wait on his drink. He witnessed how close Aomine and his cousin's were. Kise took a seat in a secluded booth so Aomine could join him on his break which would be in a long time. 

Since, it was quiet Aomine walked over to the booth and kissed his forehead as he had to clean the tables from all the customers he hadn’t served. He wanted to have him on the table but he had to restrain himself a little.

Mukuro and Ryoma sat beside Kise and began to interrogate Kise while his partner was working hard with the plates and customers.

“Please don’t hurt him, he is like another brother to us. I have never seen him fall this fast,” Kise looked to the male who was wiping all the dirty spots on the free tables. He looked so cool working so hard. It was like he had a secret life as he hid his amazing body behind the clothes.

I would never dare to hurt him. He is far too amazing for me to hurt him.” On an another wet and windy day in Tokyo, a cheery male was in the middle of wiping up a table that had little droplets of coffee on it. It was the best day for the tanned male.

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos my work or give me an amazing review. Remember to check out the other story by the girl I am collaborating. Thanks ~ 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSoulStar


End file.
